This invention relates to a track vehicle, and more particularly to a track vehicle which includes an elongate continuous crawler track trained over a pair of wheels, with the track on powered movement serving to propel the vehicle over the ground. A particular and preferred embodiment of the invention, as herein disclosed, is produced by coupling a crawler track attachment to the rear of an all-terrain vehicle, with the attachment having a frame towed by the all-terrain vehicle, and wheels on opposite sides of the frame training crawler tracks that couple the wheels of the attachment with the power-driven wheels of the all-terrain vehicle.
So-called all-terrain vehicles are a popular type of vehicle used by hunters, recreationalists, etc. to provide transport over rough roads, and terrain where roads are nonexistent. The vehicles are relatively compact, and in the usual instance include a pair of power-driven rear wheels suitable mounted at the rear end of a motorcycle-type frame, where the operator sits on a seat with legs straddling a compartment where a motor and controls for powering the vehicle are located.
Following the invention, a vehicle of the type described is transformed into a truly all-terrain vehicle by including crawler tracks trained over rear wheels in the vehicle and also idler wheels trailed behind the vehicle. If desired, a crawler track may also be included encircling the front wheels of the vehicle. The crawler tracks feature a novel construction for cleat structures embodied in the tracks, which provide the necessary traction for propelling the vehicle.
The vehicle contemplated has significantly greater pulling power than a conventional all-terrain vehicle. The vehicle is supported by a track system with enhanced ability to travel over the ground and float rather than sink into the terrain. The vehicle is versatile, in that it can travel over soft, mushy surfaces, snow and other non-surfaced areas, as well as on pavement. The vehicle, therefore, is well-suited, and provides a low cost alternative to other vehicles, for such uses as logging, firefighting, mining, spraying, ski resort use such as grooming, and uses requiring moving over bogs or soft tundra.
The invention also particularly concerns novel cleat structures provided on the outer surfaces of track belts in the construction, as well as a unique construction for tire guide elements mounted on inner belt surfaces for guided movement over wheels in the vehicle. The construction contemplated provides excellent traction, enhanced gripping action with softer terrain, good roadability and steerability with harder terrain surfaces, long life and low maintenance in cleat structures used, and ease of repair and replacement of a cleat structure in the event such is needed.
Various other objects and advantages are attained by the invention, which is described hereinbelow in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein: